Corrosion
by Tomoshibi-Chan
Summary: Only Elliot could hold him like this, only he could touch him, comfort him. It made him feel a burn of guilt, yet he didn't push away, welcoming the warmth of it which had gone away long ago. No longer alone.. VincentXLeo, Implied ElliotXLeo, GlenXVincent


Kink-Meme request for Leo and Vincent. O/o Its scary how fast this pairing is beginning to attach to me although im not fully over ElliotXLeo yet, as that would take time. Being all "He wont ever be with anyone but Elliot, who's dead" is selfish for the fans who still cling to the pairing (aka me). But, but Vincent to the rescue? (Wut?) I feel like a bad person but i enjoyed writing this pairing and it wont be the last i do so. (As im sickeningly fascinating with the pairing and am secretly beginning to ship). Well I finished this small drabble in record time but i thought id share so here, Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open and he snapped up, panic pulling him away from his sheets which were reluctant to a kneeling position, ready to bolt from whatever invisible something was there. Leo's heart was racing wildly and it took him a minute of gasping to think straight enough to understand the setting. He was back at what was left of the Nightray mansion, sitting on the bed that belonged once to a much younger Vincent Nightray.<p>

Vincent was sitting in the opposite side of the room in a chair, staring at him dead in the eyes. If it hadn't been for the last week of doing this, Leo would have found Vincent's hobby of watching him sleep both creepy and irritating. He said this was for safety and Leo couldn't tell if that was his way of being overly protective of Glen's soul or if he was just guarding his territory, which Leo happened to be staying in.

Leo offered to go to another room but Vincent refused it saying he wasnt letting him out of sight which irritated Leo as before now, Vincent had very well ignored Leo's existence. Was Glen that big of a deal to him? Was it that important?

Yes,.. because what he was doing.. he was protecting not him.. but his brother. His important person. Even Leo couldnt do that.. Tears stung at Leo's eyes, pushing back the image of the reminants of the dream. And Elliot.. always there. Leo looked at Vincent questioning as Vincent got up from his chair and soundlessly walked towards the bed where Leo still sat.

He would like to think that this was him being important. That by doing this, he could bring Elliot back.. But he couldnt, wouldnt. He was selfish to think of disturbing Elliot now, it was sick to think he would consider it. He didnt have that power. Only the abyss...

Vincent was now next to him, starring down at him as he sat down next to him. "My lord" Was that what Leo was? Not even weeks ago, he was a servant to the Nightray dukedom.. No. This was different though. He was Glen's SOUL. Like it or not, which he didn't.

He didn't care. He just wanted Elliot. It was all he wanted. But he was gone, only alive still in his nightmares even though during those he was better off not being alive to feel the pain all over again. All over. He noticed now that Vincent was watching him with curious eyes.

Leo opened his eyes to speak however the words were lost in the loudness of the dream, still loud even when fading. It was still with him. Always still with him. Just like Glen. Just like Elliot.

"are you alright" his voice seemed concerned however he wasn't in the mood, or mind set for that matter, to even consider speaking. Leo nodded mutely in response although in his opinion he was all but alright. His hands shook and a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face.

A dream, only a dream. A nightmare. Like the ones Elliot got of his chain's destruction. Like Elliot. The thought of Elliot brought back the memory of the dream so fast it hurt his head. He registered no pictures however the feelings that had been in the dream stayed, making Leo's eyes widen in fear and absolute panic as if reliving the dream again.

A small whimper escaped his lips causing Vincent's hands to clamp protectively onto Leo's shoulders causing slight confusion in Leo's already questioning tone. He didn't push Vincent's hands away however, surprising him and Vincent both. Instead he pushed his head into Vincent's chest and sobbed silently into him, his hands clinging to Vincent's clothes as his head remained buried.

"Was it that dream again?" Vincent asked causing Leo to flinch. Oh how he had asked that to Elliot so many times before. The words hurt to hear even when from another. A moment of hesitation passed before Leo gathered the calmness to answer. His tone was devoided with emotion. he couldnt afford putting any into it without losing it.

"yes." Leo answered honestly.

"you don't have to worry. They will go away in time. You won't have to remember forever." Vincent's hands wrapped around Leo's waist. Only Elliot could hold him like this, only he could touch him, comfort him. It made him feel a burn of guilt, yet he didn't push away, welcoming the warmth of it which had gone away long ago. No longer alone.. Clinging to the memory of being held.

Vincent making his thoughts leave him. "Soon you will be free" Vincent cooed in his ear, his hands reaching from his waist to Leo's neck. "So wait a little longer..." His two fingers slid to the sides of his neck in seconds. Leo realized what had been done but only had a moment where his eyes widened and his mouth opened as if to protest before his eyes closed and his body went limp. Vincent's smile turned twisted, his hand caressing Leo's face.

"Just wait... my master Glen.."

* * *

><p>Let me know how i did. I was shy about posting this but in the end, my curiousity won out and i posted it anyways. Its kind of twisted but its essentually bits of LeoXVincent onesided, with some VincentXGlen and ElliotXLeo mixed in a drabble. I wouldnt mind doing more of this pairing but im not sure how to do it as there relationships havent gone in that deep for Leo and Vincent. Vincent wants to erase himself and Leo is lonely and feels like he needs to help because they both hurt people they loved most. So where do i go from there.. hmm something to ponder... Ah well let me know what you think. Please and thanks. Review please so i have some feedback! (everytime you do, Leo gets a hug and Vincent gets a cookie!)<p> 


End file.
